


Party At Sean's House

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Finger Sucking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett and Link go to the first college party of the year. They also happen to get their freak on in the hosts bathroom.





	Party At Sean's House

**Author's Note:**

> Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Daddy/Mommy | **Public** | Body Swap
> 
> Title for this and inspiration was taken from the song 'Party At Sean's House' by Broadway.

Link smiled as another party goer got up in his space, brushing up against him. "Hey man! Glad you could make it!" the alcohol on his breath made the brunet's head spin. "How was the break for you?"  
  
Link clapped him on the shoulder, he wasn't exactly sure who it was, but he was amicable enough. "My break was great thanks. No slammin' parties like this. You seen Sean around?" he let his blue eyes wander packed living room.  
  
"Sean? I think he's out on the porch with the other tall guy," the drunk guys squeezed Link's arm before he was whisked into another conversation.  
  
Link pushed through the throng of moving bodies. There was hardly room for this many people in the small flat. But Sean's house was the party house. And everyone congregated there for the first party of the school year.  
  
Cool air kissed his cheeks and tickled his neck sweetly. A sigh escaped from his chest as he breathed deep, the stuffy air from inside being replaced by crisp freshness.  
  
A few girls were screeching from where Link knew the pool was and the few guys on the porch laughed. Link made his way over to the host's side. "Hey Sean, thanks for the invite." Letting his gaze fall to the pool he could see one chick in the water fully clothed, an evil grin on her face as she grabbed at her friends' legs hanging in the pool, causing more shrieks and giggles.  
  
"Yeah, no prob'," the young adult smiled, running a hand through his blond locks. Grey eyes shifted towards the tallest man leaning against the railing, "Surprised you two didn't arrive together."  
  
Link looked at Rhett as well, his arms were loosely crossed, beer in hand hanging over the edge. He was wearing a simple black tee with faded blue jeans. The epitome of relaxed and casual. "We're not attached at the hip."  
  
"Could have fooled everyone else," Sean laughed.  
  
Link could feel his cheeks heat, hopefully the chill of the evening was hiding it well enough. Quickly downing the rest of his warm beer, he excused himself to go get another.  
  
Instead of heading to one of the many coolers, Link headed straight to one of the bathrooms. Before he could get the door shut, a hand stopped him in his tracks, "I just need a min-"  
  
Rhett slipped in behind Link, shutting the door with a soft click, "A minute, huh?" A small smirk pulled at his lips.  
  
Link's pulse hammered in his chest, "What are you doing?" he hissed, hoping it could be heard over the pounding.  
  
"Stalking my boyfriend to the bathroom he doesn't need to use. Since he got flustered," Rhett stepped towards Link, boxing him against the sink. "I know that he hasn't been here long enough to have more than one beer and I watched him pick his outfit and I know him so well. I know he went before he left."  
  
Link's shoulders hunched up to his ears, "Rhett, stop..."  
  
Rhett hummed before brushing his lips against the shell of the brunet's ear, "But you're enjoying yourself so much." Long fingers wrapped around Link's burgeoning arousal, and the smaller man's hips bucked into the pressure.  
  
"But we could get caught," his voice escaped high and reedy.  
  
Rhett's chuckle was dark as he brushed his lips against the smaller man's ear again, "I think you want everyone to hear you, how you take it so good for me. Your body is being honest when your lips are spilling lies." A broad palm pressed against his fully erect cock, the friction sweet, pulling a moan from pink lips.  
  
"Rhett," the name came out whiny, hips rocking forward.  
  
Lips swallowed down the noises the smaller man was making, tongue coaxing more noises from Link's throat. Rhett's larger frame pressed the brunet against the counter, thigh pressing between his legs. Link's hips rocked down into the limb, a deep groan exiting his throat.  
  
"You had to wear these pants huh?" Rhett's large hands pulled Link flush against his body so he could grab at the perky ass that has been pressed against the counter.  
  
"I know how much you like them," Link panted into the blond's shoulder.  
  
"Tease," the taller man hummed fondly.  
  
Link found himself manhandled, looking at himself in the mirror over the sink. His breath fogging up the glass as deft hands quickly unbuttoned and pulled at his tight skinny jeans. "I'll never know how you manage to hide this in those tiny pants Neal," a large hand palmed his leaking dick through his underwear.  
  
He moaned lowly, shoving his hips back towards his boyfriend. "Try not to have a boner while I'm doing it," he panted out.  
  
Rhett only chuckled lowly at the admission, his hands working the tight denim off his legs. His boxer briefs falling down around one ankle to join his pants. "Spread 'em babe," a warm hand patted the inside of his thighs.  
  
The dark haired man shifted his legs wider apart, tilting his hips back to show just how into this he was. A soft groan, followed by the sound of a packet being opened. Link's whole body shuddered as a cool, slick finger pressed against his hole.  
  
He easily took the first finger, fucking down on the digit with a gentle roll of his hips and another low groan from his chest. The second finger slowly worked its way into him, coaxing a long moan from his throat.  
  
Those long fingers brushed along his walls, stretching, probing, sliding the slick inside him, working him up by never touching the one place he absolutely needed. The fingers pulled out, and Link whined high in his throat.  
  
The head of Rhett's cock slipped over his entrance a few times, working Link up even more. He tried to bear down whenever the head caught on his stretched hole, but it would just slip over it and it caused him to swear under his breath. "C'mon man," he urged.  
  
A knock on the door caused Link to jolt slightly, Rhett's hand coming up to cover his mouth. Rhett slowly worked his cock into Link's writhing body, muffling grunts and low sounds with his hand. "Sorry, occupied!" he called out as soon as his hips met the flesh of Link's ass.  
  
Link was panting against Rhett's hand, small whimpers escaping his throat as he gently rocked back on the hard length filling him just right. "You gonna be much longer mate?" the voice was muffled through the door.  
  
Link groaned as Rhett pulled out and rocked into his wanting body, "Dunno. I think it was something I ate." Rhett sank into the smaller man's ass again pulling out another broken sounding moan.  
  
"Alright, I'll try upstairs. Good luck mate," there was a friendly pat on the door before the man on the other side seemed to disappear into the noise of the party.  
  
Link shifted his head slightly, his tongue darting out to lick at the fingers pressed across his mouth. "Look at you. If I hadn't locked the door would you have wanted him to fill up this needy hole too?" Long fingers pressed into Link's eager mouth, his tongue darting out to coat the intrusion with saliva.  
  
Link hummed and moaned around the long fingers pressing against his tongue. Rocking his hips back onto the hot length buried in his ass. "Fuck Link," Rhett gasped.  
  
The hand on his hip tightened as the blond rocked up into Link's eager body. "Just want to make you scream for me, but this works too," the brunet hummed in agreement as his mouth worked over the intrusion and he rocked back into Rhett's thrusts. The fingers in his mouth managed to muffle the loud moan that escaped Link's throat when the taller man finally hit his prostate.  
  
Link bounced himself back on Rhett's dick, chasing the pleasure coursing through his veins. "God, look at you. You want it bad, huh?" Rhett nibbled on the man's earlobe.  
  
Link moaned unabashedly around the fingers he was working his tongue over. Chasing his orgasm by riding Rhett as best he could from their standing position. The fingers from his mouth wiggled their way free, gently brushing over spit slick lips before wrapping around Link's leaking cock.  
  
The dark haired man hissed, "Fuuuuck… Rhett." Hips rocking forwards into Rhett's slick grip, and back on his hard cock.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon babe. Wanna feel you come around my dick," Rhett's hand worked his aching shaft, hips pumping into his body slightly faster at the admission.  
  
Link came with a broken moan, his body slumping against the counter and sink while the blond milked him for all his worth. "Link, 'm close. Can I?" Rhett's voice was strained as his hips pumped up into the spent body bent over the counter.  
  
"Yeah, wanna feel you all night. Come on then," Link mumbled against the glass of the mirror his face was pressed against.  
  
Rhett emptied himself into Link's exhausted body with a soft moan. Pressing lips to the fluttering pulse in his neck.  
  
They stood like that for a while before another knock was heard at the bathroom door. The two men jolted apart, a soft groan escaping Link's lips again. "Need me to call anyone to come get you, mate?"  
  
Rhett wanted to laugh, getting out of the bathroom was going to be a nightmare.  
  
"Naw man, he called me to come get him. Just making sure he won't puke all over my car," Link's voice made the blond's eyes widen.  
  
"You got a good mate there. Safe travels. Feel better," the friendly mystery man seemed to disappear again. For all they knew he was still on the other side of the door.  
  
"Now it won't be weird for us to walk out of here and go home," Link smiled.  
  
"Good thinking." Rhett started to clean himself up while Link started to shimmy back into his pants.  
  
"Also, I want to go home so I can be as loud as we want."  
  
Rhett sputtered as Link smiled at him smugly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Better late then never right? Hahaha.... Ha. God It's gonna be fun playing catch up lol
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments, or tell me to take a break on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
